Sumter County, South Carolina
Sumter County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 107,456; in a 2013 census estimate, the population was at 108,123. Its county seat is Sumter. The county was created in 1800. Sumter County comprises the Sumter, South Carolina Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is the home of Shaw AFB, headquarters to the 9th Air Force, AFCENT, United States Army Central, with a number of other tenant units. It is one of largest bases in the USAF's Air Combat Command. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.5%) is water. It is drained by the Black River and its tributaries. Its western border is formed by the Wateree River. Adjacent counties *Lee County - north *Florence County - northeast *Clarendon County - south *Calhoun County - southwest *Richland County - west *Kershaw County - northwest Demographics on the courthouse lawn in Sumter]] |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 107,456 people, 40,398 households, and 28,311 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 46,011 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 48.2% white, 46.9% black or African American, 1.1% Asian, 0.4% American Indian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 1.4% from other races, and 1.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 7.2% were Subsaharan African, 6.9% were American, 6.1% were English, 5.9% were German, and 5.7% were Irish. Of the 40,398 households, 36.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.6% were married couples living together, 20.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.9% were non-families, and 25.8% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.11. The median age was 35.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $39,137 and the median income for a family was $45,460. Males had a median income of $36,101 versus $28,421 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,944. About 15.5% of families and 19.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.1% of those under age 18 and 14.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Cane Savannah *Cherryvale *Dalzell *East Sumter *Horatio *Lakewood *Mayesville *Millwood *Mulberry *Oakland *Oswego *Pinewood *Privateer *Rembert *Shiloh *South Sumter *Stateburg *Sumter (county seat) *Wedgefield Notable residents * Ray Allen, professional NBA basketball player is from Dalzell. * Bill Pinkney of The Drifters was born in Dalzell. * Sloman Moody, born in Horatio. See also * Lake Marion * University of South Carolina Sumter * National Register of Historic Places listings in Sumter County, South Carolina References External links *Sumter County official website *Central Carolina Technical College *Sumter County SC Community *Sumter Economic Development Category:Sumter County, South Carolina Category:1800 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1800